newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is an Outer Character borrowed from the SEGA franchise "Sonic the Hedgehog". Official information regarding this character can be found on Sonic Channel, Sonic Retro, Sonic Wikia and Wikipedia. Everything that follows is fanmade information and nothing but AU (Alternate Universe), strictly following the game-universe's canon. Personality Shadow is cold, unapologetic and brutally ruthless in battle, but is also very confident, intelligent and observant. His skills, strength and powers make him quite dangerous and he knows it, exposing his title proudly to whoever dares question him. He can hold grudges, and if he makes a threat he will more likely than not follow through with it. He also appears to be unapproachable, untouchable and does not show his emotions (save for anger or frustration) easily. Shadow cannot stand deception and lies and will do everything he possibly can to find the truth of the matter. He is also somewhat gullible, but is mostly tricked by those who claim to be important in his life. While Shadow also has very little time and spare energy for friendships, he has forged them in the past with his sisterly-figure Maria, and his loyal partners Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Capabilities and Powers "Natural" Abilities * Because he was created and not born, Shadow can survive through extreme temperatures, long falls (even after falling from space), Black Arms mind control, the vacuum of space and being electrocuted (displayed on many occasions). * Shadow was also gifted with the ability to use Chaos Control and manipulate Chaos Energy in general (even artificial energy). * He can accelerate at great speeds and is known to be strong enough to lift a bus with a single hand. * Shadow is also able to swim. * When he disables his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow is able to exert his energy far beyond normal expectation. It is unknown exactly how much this is (potentially acting like an Ultra state). * Super Shadow is achievable by using the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds (beyond Neo). Arsenal and Technology * Shadow can use a variety of guns, rocket launchers, bombs and blades. * It is apparent that when Shadow uses his hover shoes, he can go even faster than he can without. * He can drive a plethora of vehicles, ranging from cars, to motorcycles, to buggies, to Extreme Gear, to gliders, to hovercrafts and military grade vehicles that have the ability to transform into boats and planes. Within The Geneforce Canon After the events regarding Sonic Generations, Shadow returned to G.U.N. with Rouge and Omega, continuing their missions as normal. This is where the AU begins and the game canon ends. The Wrath of the Past The first Tropican Shadow was to ever meet was Wrath. Taking place immediately after Shadow returned to his normal occupation, Wrath first met the black and red hedgehog through Agent Rouge the Bat. Upon identifying that there were Emerald thieves on the loose (Jackle and Tawny), Wrath warned the G.U.N. agents to be careful because they were quite strong, even for someone of Wrath's title. Shadow questioned how the boy got the title of "Ultimate Life Form" the next time they met, only for him to mention that it was his father's and the only thing he has to remember him by. The more often the two ran into each other, the more Wrath became attached to the anti-hero and began to look up to him. When it became clear (to Wrath, anyway) that the two shared a blood connection in the future, Wrath exposed his true identity and the details of his mother, hoping that this would make them more inclined to meet in the future. Wrath's time on Mobius was short, but memorable for Shadow, as he felt pity for the delusional child and was genuinely concerned for his well-being - that is, until the kid vanished in front of him in departure for the future. With the mystery of Wrath still unsolved at this point, Shadow felt obligated to search for this "mother," curious if what he was saying was true. A Rocky Start Shadow's first introduction to the Geneforce was through Rocky the Robot, however, at the time, he had no idea the group existed and what it consisted of. Their initial meeting was accidental, Shadow doing a reconnaissance mission to scout out Dr. Eggman's next location and what his schemes were and Rocky being held captive at his base. Once the hedgehog rescued her, she was grateful, but had gotten him snagged in her place by the powerful Metal Sonic. While he was being sapped for energy and knowledge by the mad scientist, Rocky had returned with Team Chaotix, hoping to rescue him to call it even. The two traded places yet again when the alien Cranium Crackus had abducted Rocky and Eggman, forcing Shadow to reevaluation his goals and ally himself with the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog, Tori Kaos, and a few others. Once his civil duties were finished and the captives were safe, the hedgehog had planned to leave, but was intrigued at the notion that the Tropican Sisters wanted the Chaos Emeralds. For National Security, Shadow decided to help the two collect the Emeralds, but on the command that they give them to him once they were done eliminating their threat. During this time, Shadow got a chance to bond with Rocky and found her descriptions, behaviors and actions eerily similar to how Wrath had described his "mother." When he confronted her about his speculations, she immediately knew what he was talking about, confessing to having met the boy before and believing his words first hand. She made the connection that Shadow and Wrath shared similar personalities, but both of them refused to let that get to their heads. This awkward situation, however, became one of the few driving forces for their future relationship. This adventure finally came to a screeching halt when the difficulty level inclined steeply. Crackus had "successfully" murdered Rocky, and Tori, Sonic and Shadow finished him off while he was absorbed in the moment. Because he finally got to know the clumsy robot girl and become something of a friend to her, he set off to find any traces of her remains in the hopes that she would still be salvageable. ((unfinished, more to come)) Relationships Family * Gerald Robotnik * Black Doom * Maria Robotnik * Ivo Robotnik * Rocky Kaos * Wrath Kaos * Kane the Komodo Dragon * Roq * Tori Kaos * Arianna Kaos * Jade Kaos * Zane the Hedgehog Rivals * Ikari the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies * Roben * Cranium Crackus Other Appearances Shadow appeared in the now non-canon RP, "Rocky's House of Pain" as a main protagonist and leader in the revolution against Supreme Overlord Kaos. With his son attempting to garner support from various other worlds and succeeding, Shadow had challenged SOK's evil creation, Rage in order to send a message of revenge. Trivia * Shadow was initially not to be the father of Wrath and presented a rival for him instead, but because the two felt so similar and Rocky's relationship with Shadow developed quite a bit, this idea was dropped almost instantly. * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes